1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism for a manipulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, to enhance mechanical strength and appearance of an electronic device, a metallic cover is provided with, often, a polished finish.
Generally, before polishing a workpiece such as a cover, the workpiece needs to be positioned securely. Typically, if the outer surface of the workpiece includes a curved portion and a planar portion, the workpiece is mainly positioned manually, which is very time-consuming. In addition, due to the curved and planar profiles of the workpiece, the outer surface of the workpiece cannot be completely polished in one process, requiring at least one repositioning, thereby consuming more time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.